Friend or lover ? You have to decide Malfoy!
by AudreyVanHeemstra
Summary: Being Draco's best friend is pleasant unless you feel sommething deeper for him than just friendship. Here is my story.


_**Hello everyone,**_

_**here is a fiction I used to write and complete a long time ago (38 chapters). I wrote it in french but I have decided to translate it in english. I apologize in advance for all the mistakes in grammar; spelling… the list goes on and on. I hope it's understandable.**_

To be Draco Malfoy best friend is a full-time job but seriously, who would complain about it? Yes, Mister Malfoy is certainly the most self-centred boy at school but nevertheless, when you are a part of "his circle" as he likes to call it, here you are under the wing of the most adorable and overprotective boy.

Let me introduce myself, my name is Ella Bukater, a seventeen year old slytherin. I come from a pureblood family of wizards even if we hardly have the aura and the fortune of the Malfoys. My mother is a famous lawyer well, not because of her ability to defend her clients, but because of her talent to sleep with them. My father is the representative of the Ministry of the Magic in Russia and a former professional Quidditch player

I first met Draco when I was three years old and barely able to pronounce "Quidditch". At that period, my mother was Lucius Malfoy's lawyer. Draco and I stuck at once and since, we have never left each other. Since our third year at Hogwarts, the rumours concerning a love story between Draco and me never seemed to end and they continued to spread since. Nevertheless, the reality is quite different. I admit I am affected by his charm but never shall I allow myself to actually fall in love with my dear Draco. I know that he will only be allowed to marry a girl from a prestigious pureblood family which is not my case and listening to my heart would mean the beginning of my loss.

For lack of having Draco, I marvellously play my Slytherin princess's role. I dated almost all the good looking boys in Hogwarts and I made sure to beak their heart! I am not a slut like mother dearest, just an easy lover. I am also the catcher of our Quidditch team and certainly the best one at school, capable of marking 200 points in a single match!

_--------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Eat ! You are skipping meals again." Draco has just taken his usual spot, next to me, at the slytherin table.

"Thanks for your concern but I'm not hungry." But Draco wasn't listening instead, he was cutting an apple in small slices.

"Eat that apple and I leave you alone. We have an important match today. » I rolled my eyes knowing better to discuss an order coming from my dear captain.

I then felt someone giving me a soft peck on the cheek and I smiled noticing that, in spite of our recent break up, Blaise did not seem to be mad at me in the least bit

«So Ella, ready to make bite the dust to these mental defectives Gryffindors?»

"Yep Blaise, more than ever!" I couldn't articulate properly because of Draco. He was literally filling me up with apple slices. Seeing my face, Blaise was not able to repress a crazy laughter.

"You know Drao, she isn't 10 years old anymore, she knows how to eat." Draco sent him a death glare.

"Sorry for being concerned by her health. She almost stopped eating and she has lost too much weight so far."

"I indicate you that I've got a name and that I'm right there, listening to your nonesenses " I said trying to sound a bit hurt.

"Unfortunately, I have to leave you guys. Someone's here has a match to prepare ". I made a bright smile to Draco as I rose from my sit. Not only had I managed to get free of his protectionism but I also managed to avoid Pansy Parkinson, Draco's girlfriend, who had just arrived and I couldn't stand her attitude towards Draco anymore.

I was in the changing room when the door swung open, I started before realising who just came in. Draco was standing there, in the doorframe, throwing me his devilish grin.

"Draco !! You scared me ! Just so you know, you're in the girls ch..." IHe didn't give me time to finish my sentence and he closed the gap between us bedore kissing my forehead and trust me, it was enough to shut me up.

" What were you saying ? I just came to check on my most attractive player. Just be careful babe." He kept smiling shamelessly before leaving whereas I was fighting the devil not to blush (too much).

A Quidditch match is particularly exhausting. Especially when your captain is Draco Malfoy and he keeps shouting at his team-mates. I hadn't caught the snitch yet and my best gold-coloured friend took off systematically while Potter seemed to be glued to me. When I finally managed to almost catch the snitch, I felt a blow in my loins and I lost the control of my broom. I remember having crashed on the ground before losing consciousness. My head was spinning and I had difficulty inhaling. I could feel somebody seizing my frail body and Draco's incredibly reassuring voice reached me.

" Ella, my angel, please, wake up. " Draco was carrying me. With a lot of difficulty I managed to place my arms around his neck before everything went blank.

My head was still spinning while I opened my eyes. Outside, i twas already late in the evening and I quickly realised that my whole body was aching. I felt confused and I couldn't remember what had happened.

"Ella ? Miss Pomfrey , she is awake !"

I smiled while I heard Draco's soft voice.

"Miss Bukater, can you hear me ?" I recognised the nurse's voice and I nodded.

"You had a terrible Quidditch accident this afternoon. Do you today's day?"

"Wed… Non, wait, Saturday." I could barely speak and my mind seemed to run slower than usual.

"Draco?" He took my hand in his.

"It's ok princess, just promise me to never do that again. Merlin, Potter is going to pay for that one!"

"Enough Mister Malfoy ! You're in an infirmary here and this girl needs some rest you should leave now."

Draco kissed my forehead tenderly before leaving. My heard started to spin once again and I fainted.


End file.
